Algo mais
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Algo más", de Petit Nash. Noite do dia dos namorados. Hotch saiu com Beth. Um bom encontro, entretanto falta algo. Emily o ajuda a entender o quê.


**N.A. **Olá, por pouco deixo passar o episódio 7x14 sem uma história, como se não houvesse um pouco de petulância da Beth nele. Então, ai está, não me esqueci, não passei por cima. Saudações a todos!

**Algo mais**

Caminhavam de mãos dadas, lentamente, como se o mundo funcionasse melhor deste jeito. Olhavam ao redor e a conversa fluía fácil, como se pudessem falar de qualquer coisa ou contar toda sua vida neste exato momento. Ela apertava sua mão carinhosamente e ele permitia, enquanto sorria. Era um bom e normal encontro.

Haviam jantado em um elegante restaurante do centro, com músicas, sorrisos e vinho. Foram muitos sorrisos, conversas, um par de confidencias. Haviam iniciado com um ramalhete de flores e um beijo, dando as mãos todas as vezes que caminhavam. Estava excelente. Tudo ao seu redor parecia colaborar, era Dia dos Namorados, o que tornava tudo especialmente romântico. Um bom e normal encontro.

O problema, porque incrivelmente havia um problema nisto tudo, era que, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com ela de volta para casa, deu-se conta de que este bom e normal encontro tinha algo que não gostava, que o desagradava. Não era um encontro ruim, mas... Sentia que faltava algo mais, algo importante na realidade, porém não conseguia identificar o que era. E este pensamento o perturbava um pouco.

O encontro estava indo bem, o jantar tinha sido ótimo, ela era bonita, beijava bem, tudo estava bom. Bom. Caminharam até sua porta e ela lhe deu um sorriso, que também estava bem, enquanto soltavam suas mãos evidenciando o final do encontro de quase quatro horas, ela se aproximou para dar um beijo, um simples beijo de despedida.

Você quer entrar? – Convidou sedutora.

- Esta noite, não.- Respondeu, sentindo como se estivesse dando-lhe um soco no estomago com a negativa. - Tive um dia longo hoje, mas nos veremos em breve.

-Ok. Boa noite, Aaron.

Despediu-se com outro beijo e lhe pareceu notar uma certa insatisfação no seu olhar, mas nem por um segundo ela deixou de sorrir, antes de fechar a porta e ele permanecer no lado de fora. Mesmo sorrindo, ela lhe deixou com uma sensação estranha. Beijo bom, noite boa, ela era ótima, então... Qual era problema? O que era isto que estava lhe deixando insatisfeito? Voltou para casa, mas quando estava na frente de sua própria porta sentiu-se incapaz de entrar, precisava pensar, assim perambulou pela cidade durante um tempo.

O que estava deixando-o intranqüilo? Porque se sentia insatisfeito com o encontro, se foi um bom encontro? Caminhou durante um tempo em busca de uma resposta que tranqüilizasse sua noite. Tudo tinha ido muito bem, inclusive o ambiente romântico. Tinha tido um ótimo encontro com uma linda mulher, com quem podia rir e falar. E ainda assim não estava satisfeito. Não sentia a emoção que achava que deveria sentir num primeiro encontro. Faltava algo mais. E andar pela noite não estava ajudando.

Hotch? – Chamaram num tom incrédulo.

- Emily! – Surpreendeu-se por encontrá-la na rua tão tarde.

- Que está fazendo por aqui?

- Caminhando um pouco.

- Quase meia noite e no dia dos namorados? – Perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Pois é... E você? O que está fazendo aqui?- Perguntou, tentando fugir de dar a resposta.

- Demos uma saída. O resto do time, menos JJ. Ficamos um pouco num bar aqui perto. Fiquei vendo Morgan incomodar Reid e Rossi. – Emily fez uma careta e deu um suspiro cansado. – Nada extraordinário, como pode ver. – deu-lhe um sorriso. Um inesquecível sorriso.

Inesquecível? Seu coração deu um salto com aquilo, à menção da palavra mudou algo para ele. De repente lhe pareceu que isto era sobre o que se tratava sua inquietação naquela noite. Aquilo fazia muito sentido. Seu encontro tinha sido bom, bom e normal. "Bom" não o satisfazia, queria mais, queria algo maravilhoso e inesquecível. Beth era simpática e bonita, e sentia-se bem com ele, podendo falar sobre tudo. Teve um bom e romântico encontro com ela, não um "inesquecível" encontro.

Neste momento, parado no meio da rua, diante de Emily Prentiss, este algo mais e inesquecível parecia surgir. O que não tivera com Beth, faltava a ela esta característica: inesquecível. Este algo a mais que, com uma palavra e um sorriso, Emily havia lhe despertado. Algo inesquecível? De onde havia tirado esta idéia? Porque não ficava satisfeito com uma mulher bonita, com quem podia ter um bom e normal encontro?

- Quer que te acompanhe até em casa? – Perguntou.

- Hotch, não bebi tanto para que precise cuidar de mim e me levar até a porta de casa. – Ela respondeu rindo, evidentemente mais desinibida após algumas doses de álcool. – Além disto, não acredito que queira passar o resto do seu dia dos namorados numa rua vazia, com sua não tão coerente colega de trabalho!

- Também não acredito que você queria passar a noite na rua. – Retrucou amavelmente. – Vamos, vou te acompanhar de qualquer jeito.

- Se insiste, obrigada. – Respondeu com um toque de teimosia, mas com um certo ar de satisfação. – mas vou ter que pensar num jeito de te compensar.

- Logo me ocorrerá algo. – Sua resposta a fez sorrir.

Teve uns minutos, não mais de quinze, ao lado de Emily para pensar em muitas coisas sobre aquela noite. Algo inesquecível? Ela era extraordinária e inesquecível, sabia disto desde sempre, mas não podia comparar as duas mulheres, não seria justo. Conhecia Beth há pouco tempo e a Emily conhecia fazia quase seis anos, portanto bem melhor: seu riso, sua voz, suas palavras, seus gestos, seu jeito de ser. Não era justo com Beth compará-la a ela, porque não se podia comparar o novo e normal com o inesquecível e extraordinário. Não sem chegar à conclusão que seu encontro havia sido uma farsa.

Mesmo nunca tendo tido um encontro com Emily, nem saber como seria sair com ela, jantar, caminhar de mãos dadas e beijar seus lábios, sabia que seria diferente. Com ela teria algo mais, não seria apenas um encontro bom e normal. Se um dia saísse com ela. Se um dia saíssem? O que estava pensando? Algo mais, algo inesquecível, extraordinário. Chegaram à casa de Emily.

- Pronto. Você pode voltar em paz para casa, agora. – Ela disse.

- Vou te levar até a porta.

- Uau, ou estou pior do penso ou você foi afetado pelo espírito romântico do dia. – brincou ela, arrancando-lhe um sorriso. – Para sua sorte o dia acaba em cinco minutos. Ah, é mesmo! Como foi seu encontro?

- Eu deveria imaginar que todo mundo estava sabendo.

- Será que é porque fazemos perfis? Ou porque não escolheu as melhores pessoas para guardar seu segredo? – Ela riu.

- Tem certeza de que bebeu pouco, Emily? – Não estava acostumado a vê-la tão solta, desibinida.

- Absoluta! – Respondeu ela com o mesmo sorriso que ele qualificara como inesquecível.

- Não sei, você está diferente esta noite.

- Um diferente bom? – Ela retrucou enquanto chegavam à porta.

- Sim. – Disse, sentindo que esta cena, na porta com uma morena, se despedindo, era um déjà vu, mas um déjà vu melhorado. Faltava apenas um detalhe para a cena se repetir.

Emily sorria, quem sabe pelo álcool que tinha ingerido, pelo ar romântico que estava no ar neste dia, ou por algo mais. Sorria, sorria para ele e era extraordinária. Um único sorriso dela fazia com que se sentisse bem, tornando este instante melhor do que todo o encontro bom e normal que tivera uma hora antes.

Ela encostou-se à porta, sem abri-la, como esperando algo, como pensando em algo e durante um momento não disseram nada, apenas se olharam. Ela balançou a cabeça um par de vezes, fazendo-o dar um sorriso. Era um momento estranho, mas se sentia confortável. Era divertido, natural, nada de encontros planejados para criar um dia perfeito, que deveria ser romântico por que a ocasião assim exigia. Entre eles tudo era divertido, confortável, honesto, espontâneo. Sorriu, sem dizer mais nada. Em algum lugar, soou a meia noite.

- Creio que finalmente terminou o dia dos namorados. – Comentou em voz baixa.

- Isto é bom, não gosto de um dia estipulado para romance. – Ela comentou também em voz baixa. – É muito artificial...

Ele sorriu, pensava igual. Era tão incrível poder sorrir por tão pouco. Por mais incrível que Emily fosse na realidade do dia a dia, nesta noite, levemente alterada pelo álcool, ela estava extraordinária, tinha um algo a mais. Foi ele quem se aproximou dela, mas foi ela quem rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou. Um beijo. Não como o outro que tivera esta noite, eram mais que um beijo, era "O" beijo, o algo mais que faltava. Enquanto a sentia lhe abraçar, percebeu que isto sim era inesquecível.

- Então, vai me contar como foi seu encontro. – Ela perguntou sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

- Péssimo comentário pós-beijo, Prentiss. – Ele disse e soltou uma risada.

- Não pode me culpar por querer saber da concorrência. – Ela o olhou nos olhos, foi neste momento que abriu a porta e ficaram no umbral, a ponto de entrar.

- Não existe concorrência. – Olhou e finalmente deu o primeiro passo para entrar.

Ela sorriu com aquilo, não esperava terminar a noite tão bem. Ele fechou a porta e tomou suas mãos. Dava para sentir as faíscas saltando entre eles. Ainda sorrindo ela fez menção de perguntar alguma coisa, mas ele a calou com um novo beijo, mais intenso que o primeiro e a deixou sem fala pela primeira vez.

- Meu encontro com Beth foi fatal. – Disse enquanto rodeava-lhe a cintura com os braços.

- Mesmo? – Ela ainda sorria. – Ou só está dizendo isto para me fazer feliz?

- A verdade é que quero te fazer feliz.- Deu-lhe um leve beijo. – Mas também é verdade que meu encontro foi péssimo, ela beija muito mal.

Emily desatou a rir. Ele sorriu docemente, não esperava terminar a noite assim. Não esperava estar nos braços de uma mulher, ainda mais desta mulher. Com ela nunca haveriam encontros bons e normais, somente algo mais. Somente inesquecíveis e extraordinários. Sorriu. Sorriram e algo a mais.

**FIM**


End file.
